Terima Kasih
by Mizudere
Summary: Dia adalah Kuroo Tetsurou, dan aku adalah orang yang selalu ia lindungi. Apakah ucapan terima kasih dariku sudah cukup untuknya? [Warning : Sho-ai! dan Kenma's POV] [Pair : KuroKen]


**Haikyuu! Fanfiction**

 **Pair : Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma**

 **Warning : Sho-ai detected! Kenma's POV**

* * *

Orang itu bernama Kuroo Tetsuro. Dia adalah orang pertama yang peduli dengan keberadaanku.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada saat aku pindah di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo, dimana ruanganku bersebelahan dengannya. Dengan senyum bocah nya, dia menyebutkan namanya dan memberikan tangannya kepadaku untuk bersalaman. Dia yang dulunya mempunyai tinggi badan yang hampir sama denganku menyambut kedatanganku dengan suka cita.

" _Kuroo Tetsurou. Siapa namamu?"_ Aku ragu untuk mempunyai teman. Tetapi rasa ragu itu terpaksa aku hapus karena Ibu akan marah jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Kuberi senyuman kepada nya, sebisaku. Aku menyambut tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dariku.

" _Kozume...Kozume Kenma._ Yoroshiku, _Kuro._ "

Waktu berjalan perlahan. Dia selalu membantu ku walaupun aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku, memang, merasakan susah untuk berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di sekolah. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk memulai percakapan dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan panjang lebar. Aku tidak mau menguras tenaga ku dan mengabaikan hal itu dengan bermain _portable game_ yang aku miliki.

Walaupun seperti itu, aku tetap penasaran dengan pendapat orang tentang ku. Mungkinkah aku adalah orang yang pemalu? Sombong? Atau membosankan? Walaupun pendapat tentang diriku isi nya tidak baik, aku tetap ingin mengetahui nya. Dilihat dari mereka yang juga tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku.

Tetapi ia berbeda. Dia selalu tetap di sisiku walaupun aku tidak memerlukannya. Dia selalu ke kamarku tanpa mengucapkan 'permisi' dan langsung menarikku untuk bermain voli dengannya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkanku bahwa voli itu menyenangkan.

" _Kenma! Kau jangan berpaling dariku sampai aku berhasil membuat dirimu sadar bahwa voli itu keren."_

Dia menunjukkan jari nya ke arahku, berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Orang-orang yang melihat kami bersiul ke arah kami, ada juga yang bertepuk tangan dan memberikan semangat ke Kuro. Malu? Sudah pasti. Waktu itu, aku hanya terdiam dan melihat senyum polosnya.

Aku, waktu itu, belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk membuat niat hanya untuk diriku.

Dia orang yang aneh.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti klub voli bersama Kuro mulai dari kami duduk di SMP. Memang sedikit menyenangkan. Ditambah ketika aku memberi _toss_ kepada sang _spiker_ dan diterima dengan mudah. Permainan yang cukup mengesankan. Mencari celah lawan dan membuat lawan lengah menjadi tantangan untuk diriku, sama seperti _game_ yang selalu aku mainkan. Kuro sudah berusaha membujukku untuk memasuki klub voli dan menempatkanku di posisi _setter_. Dia sudah berusaha keras.

SMA pun aku masih berniat untuk bermain voli. Aku memasuki SMA Nekoma dimana Kuro yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku berada di sana. Dia mengusulkanku untuk memasuki klub voli yang kuat. Nekoma, aku akui, mempunyai tim voli yang sangat kuat. Banyak sekali anak kelas satu sepertiku mempunyai semangat untuk memasuki klub tersebut, berniat untuk menjadi anggota reguler di tahun pertama.

Sistem _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ sudah pasti digunakan. Jujur aku membencinya. Kami diperintahkan seperti bawahan dengan bentakan yang aku tidak suka. Aku sudah menuruti ucapan mereka, para anak kelas 3 yang paling berkuasa di klub. Tetapi mereka semakin menyudutkanku, menyuruhku dengan tugas yang lebih berat dari lainnya.

" _Asal kau tahu, Nekoma tidak memerlukanmu yang lemah seperti ini_!" Mereka mengucapkankan kata-kata itu di depan wajahku. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan hal itu karena yang mengusulkan bukan diriku.

Aku memang tidak mempunyai fisik seperti olahragawan ataupun Kuro yang mempunyai badan yang atletis. Sebenarnya aku membenci olahraga. Aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang melelahkan.

Tetapi aku menganggap voli sebagai pengecualian. Bukannya terlalu menyukai seperti Kuro yang selalu latihan, semua _game_ tidak mungkin membosankan.

Anak-anak kelas 3 semuanya membenciku. Bahkan aku pernah dikunci seharian di ruang peralatan setelah dihajar habis-habisan karena satu kali tidak menuruti ucapan mereka. Aku merasakan bahwa lengan bawah tangan kananku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, rasa sakit membuatku ingin berteriak. Tidak mungkin aku mengalami keram ataupun masalah otot lainnya. Aku biarkan tanganku, toh tidak ada gunanya jika aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku.

Ruangan itu semakin lama semakin gelap. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku terkunci di sana. Aku semakin takut karena suara aneh yang tidak aku sukai semakin terdengar jelas. Aku mencoba menutup telingaku tetapi suara itu masih terdengar.

 _Sakit rasa nya. Ini sangat melelahkan._

 _Aku menyerah. Tolong aku, Kuro._

"KENMA..!" Pintu ruangan terbuka, cahaya menerangkan ruangan dan terlihat sosok orang itu. _Jersey_ yang ia gunakan dilepaskan dan digantung di pinggang nya. Keringat tubuh nya membasahi wajah pemuda itu dan kaos hitamnya. Dia menghampiri ku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Rasa sakit di lengan bawah tangan kananku sudah pasti muncul. Sontak aku berteriak.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, melihat kondisi tanganku yang tadinya aku biarkan. Aku berteriak dan menangis ketika ia mencoba menekan lengan bawah tanganku. Kuro mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengusap pipi ku yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Aku memang anak yang cengeng.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadamu, Kenma?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah yang serius. Aku takut dengan wajahnya yang serius seperti itu. Jika aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin aku bisa dihajar dengannya. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku masih terisak dan menahan rasa sakit yang aku alami.

Bukan hanya rasa sakit di lengan bawah tanganku. Aku juga merasakan rasa sakit itu di dada ku.

Rasa sakitnya sama seperti lenganku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit." Dia membawa tubuhku. Dia tahu bahwa kaki ku juga terkilir akibat kejadian barusan. Aku menuruti nya dan tetap menutup mulutku sampai kami berada di rumah sakit.

Dokter bilang bahwa lengan bawah tangan kananku terkena patah tulang dan dapat sembuh selama 24 minggu. Aku harus dioperasi untuk pemasangan gips. Sudah pasti aku harus diopname. Kuro tetap menemaniku di saat aku masih berbaring di kasur pasien.

Di saat itu juga aku menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada Kuro. Aku sudah bilang kepada nya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Beruntung dia langsung menyetujui nya.

"Aku sudah menelpon _Kaa-san_. Dia sebentar lagi akan sampai." Dia menyebut Ibu seperti orang tua nya sendiri. Dia sering dianggap oleh Ibu bahwa dia adalah kakak ku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kau bilang kepada nya?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau harus berbicara dengannya." Dia menghargai pilihanku. Pilihanku adalah untuk tidak berkata jujur kepada Ibu dan membuat alasan yang logis. Bersyukur karena aku bermain voli, Ibu pasti percaya dengan alasan yang aku buat.

Aku kira Kuro akan kecewa denganku. Dia membantu ku untuk berbicara dengan Ibu. Karena Ibu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan selalu tertimpa dengan tugas pekerjaan, beliau meminta Kuro untuk menjaga ku walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak butuh. Padahal besok dia harus pergi ke sekolah. Memang pada saat Ibu mengunjungi ku, dia pamit untuk mengambil seragam dan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk besok. Walaupun Ibu tidak menyuruh nya, dia pasti tetap berniat untuk menemaniku.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik kepadaku, Kuro?" Aku bertanya. Sudah pasti penasaran. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku berteman dengannya, tetapi dia masih bertahan dan tetap menjadi orang yang akan ada ketika aku kesepian. Mungkin jawabannya pasti 'sudah pasti teman akan membantu.'

Tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan jawaban itu. Sebut saja aku adalah orang yang penuh curiga.

"Sudah pasti teman akan membantu, Kenma." Tetapi, ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, malah membuatku sedikit merasa tenang.

Keesokan harinya, aku dioperasi untuk pemasangan gips di lenganku. Aku dianjurkan untuk memperbanyak mengonsumsi makanan yang penuh dengan nutrisi dan kalsium. Aku dianjurkan oleh dokter untuk istirahat di rumah sakit selama 3 hari. Kuro selalu menemaniku ketika ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

Makanan-makanan di rumah sakit membuatku ingin muntah. Aku hampir tidak mau makan karena hal itu. Kuro tetap memaksa ku walaupun aku sudah merengek meminta mohon kepadanya.

Waktu itu pun aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit, aku hanya beristirahat di kamarku dan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Memang membosankan, ditambah dengan _channel_ TV yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas tujuannya dan aku tidak bisa bermain _portable game_. Bersyukur, selain Kuro, salah satu teman seangkatan yang juga mengikuti klub voli seperti ku selalu datang dan menghapus kesepian, walaupun aku tidak butuh hal itu.

Pemuda bernama Yamamoto Taketora itu selalu membawakanku buah-buahan dan kaset film untuk ditonton. Kadang dia bercerita tentang kegiatan yang ada di klub. _Aku rindu operanmu, Aku sudah melakukan beberapa_ spike _yang keren hari ini,_ atau _Andai saja kita ada manager_ _perempuan dari angkatan kita_ , kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulut pemuda _mohawk_ tersebut.

Aku mendengar setiap ucapannya walaupun tidak menarik. Tetapi, suatu pembicaraan Tora membuat diriku tegang. Sedikit sesak terasa di dada ketika telinga ku mendengar ucapan Tora dengan detail.

"Kemarin aku melihat Kuroo-san memukul para _senpai_ kelas 3 sampai babak belur, lho. 3 lawan 1! Memang hebat, tapi dia kena _skors_ selama seminggu. Yah, tapi aku setuju dengan tindakan Kuroo-san."

Aku menggigit bibir perlahan. "Kenapa.. dia tidak memberitahu ku?"

Tora memandangku tidak percaya. Selama setengah menit kami diselimuti oleh kesunyian. Aku melihat dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Maaf, Kenma. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu mu soal tadi." Jeda. "Kuroo-san sangat menyayangi kau, Kenma. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia."

Aku, sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan usulan Tora. Kuro terlalu memanjakan aku. Dia terlalu baik, selalu bersikap untuk menanggung beban sendiri (Padahal aku juga).

Yang membuatku kesal adalah dia tidak memberitahu ku dan aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tapi..

Haruskah aku berterima kasih kepada nya atas perbuatannya?

.

.

.

.

Seiring waktu sudah dilewati, aku sembuh dari patah tulang. Tidak ada rasa sakit dan bau obat yang tidak aku sukai lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa memasuki klub voli, ditambah para senior kelas 3 sudah pensiun dan sekarang sudah fokus untuk ujian kelulusan. Aku melangkah ke arah _gymnassium_ setelah mengganti pakaian ku dengan _jersey_ klub voli. Terlihat para s _enpai_ kelas 2 dan anak-anak kelas 1 berkumpul di bangku yang terletak di samping lapangan.

Tora yang menyadari keberadaan ku langsung berteriak ke arahku untuk ikut perkumpulan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat Kuro dan lainnya. Mereka tersenyum kepada ku.

Seorang _senpai_ dengan posisi sebagai _Libero_ memberi tangannya kepada ku. Aku menyambutnya dengan sedikit ragu, setelah itu dia menarikku ke dalam perkumpulan itu.

"Kenma. Sekarang kau adalah penyangga kami." Ucapnya. Aku tidak mengerti langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, Kenma. Karena kau adalah _setter_ yang hebat, kau akan menjadi anggota reguler." Tora menjelaskan.

"Lalu, maksud dari _penyangga_?"

"Kemampuan kau dengan mengobservasi lawan yang sangat tajam. Ditambah dengan posisi mu yang terbilang 'tiang' suatu tim. Sekarang, Kozume Kenma adalah tulang punggung kami, otak kami, dan jantung kami." Jelas Kuro dengan berlebihan.

" _Nani sore_? Aneh." Komentarku, sedikit senyuman aku lukis di wajahku.

"Yang penting aku sudah tunjukkan bahwa kau hebat, Kenma. Kau akan merasakan kerennya voli ketika kau berhasil menang dari lawan-lawan." Ucap Kuro membanggakan diri.

"Kapten, jangan pilih kasih." Seseorang mencoba mengejek Kuro. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas.

Entah mengapa waktu itu aku sedikit bersemangat untuk berlatih bersama mereka. Apakah mungkin karena Kuro dan ucapan anehnya itu? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan terburuk memang susah untuk dihilangkan.

Tersesat sudah menjadi kegiatan yang sering aku hadapi, dan waktu itu aku berada di sebuah tempat yang asing. Prefektur Miyagi, sudah pasti beda dengan Tokyo. Bersyukur aku masih bisa menghubungi Kuro lewat _via e-mail_ dan memberitahukan kepada nya letak aku berada.

Sudah diterima dan dijawab olehnya, aku hanya bisa menunggu dan duduk di tempat yang bisa aku duduki. Di sana aku bertemu seorang anak yang menarik. Bukan bertemu, tetapi dia yang membawa dirinya untuk menghampiri ku ketika aku sedang bermain _game_ karena bosan. Aku memang susah untuk diajak berbicara tetapi anak itu tetap tidak keberatan untuk berbicara kepada ku.

Anak itu bernama Hinata Shoyou, berasal dari SMA Karasuno (terlihat dari tulisan yang ada di kaos putihnya). Dia bilang bahwa dia juga bermain voli, kelas 1 (yang sudah pasti dia lebih muda dariku) dan menduduki posisi sebagai _Middle Blocker._ Emang aneh dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku. Sudah kuduga ada yang beda dari anak ini. Beruntung anak itu menghampiriku ketika aku sedang merasa panik karena Kuro belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tidak lama, seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Dengan wajah nya yang terbilang memang seperti orang jahat dengan kaos hitam yang tidak lagi ditutupi oleh _jersey_ menunggu ku untuk bergegas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Shoyou." Aku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi bersama Kuro. Aku lihat ke belakang lagi dan sosok Shoyou sudah hilang.

"Jangan berkeliaran seenaknya." Kuro menasihati, aku sedikit merasa tidak enak kepada nya. "Maaf." Aku menundukkan kepala ku, sedikit takut jika Kuro lepas kendali untuk menahan amarah. Sudah wajar jika dia marah. Jika aku tersesat, dia tetap berusaha mencari ku tanpa bantuan lainnya. Mungkin tugas kapten yang ia pegang memang sulit karena harus peduli dengan rekan satu tim dan menjaga hubungan satu sama lain.

Di saat kami berbelok arah, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah mendarat di dekapan seseorang.

Kuro memelukku, semakin lama semakin erat. Aku bisa mencium bau Kuro karena dia melepaskan _jersey_ nya. Aku bisa menebak bahwa dia mencari ku dengan berlari. Aku sengaja tidak bergerak karena aku menyukai pelukannya.

"Kau khawatir?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku menghela napas. "Kuro, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apakah kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu?" Mungkin dia mengira bahwa aku membenci nya. Memang dia kadang mengganggu dan terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan.

"...sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Kuro, tenanglah." Jeda. "Bukankah aku ini tulang punggung mu dan jantung mu?"

Ucapanku membuat Kuro melepaskan pelukannya. Aku sedikit kecewa.

"Ayo. Kita harus cepat." Kuro menarik tanganku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin baru kali itu aku bisa merasakan rasanya sakit hati.

Apakah mungkin Kuro sudah lelah kepada ku?

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada latih tanding yang diadakan oleh SMA Fukurodani. Tidak hanya sekolah ku, sekolah di berbagai kota datang untuk mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan dengan melawan sekolah-sekolah yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata. Shoyou juga mengikuti kegiatan ini bersama timnya.

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku masih ingat ketika kami berdua ditakdirkan untuk bertemu pada saat kami juga tersesat. Baru kali ini aku bisa terbuka dengan orang lain.

Apakah aku tidak menganggap Kuro? Padahal dia sudah berusaha mengubahku yang selalu berwajah datar dan tidak bisa diajak berbicara menjadi aku yang sekarang yang sering memberi senyum tanpa ada paksaan apapun.

Dari situlah aku mencoba menghargai nya. Tidak membantah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan walaupun ia selalu menyuruhku untuk memakan sayur sebanyak mungkin.

"Kozume." Akaashi memanggilku ketika aku sedang menyantap semangka yang diberikan oleh para manager setiap sekolah yang ikut latih tanding. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya saja kami berbicara ketika Kuro sedang bermain dengan kapten SMA Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou.

Tingkah mereka berdua yang cukup bodoh untuk dilihat, bahkan _Middle Blocker_ Karasuno yang mempunyai sifat yang terbalik dari Shoyou tidak tahan dengan mereka berdua. Mungkin hanya Akaashi yang tahan dengan mereka. Jika dia tidak tahan, mungkin dia akan mencari anggota satu tim nya atau aku yang bisa diajak berbicara karena posisi kami dalam voli adalah sama.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kuroo-san? Aku hanya merasa kau sedikit menurut dengannya. Beda dengan tahun lalu." Sudah kuduga bahwa Akaashi langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Aku sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh nya.

Aku terpaksa menjawabnya. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengannya. Dia selalu membantu ku dan menomor satu kan aku." Aku melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan semangka yang aku pegang. "Bisa kasih saran?"

"Tentu." Akaashi melanjutkan makannya, dan langsung berbicara. "Mungkin ucapan terima kasih sudah cukup untuknya. Tapi.."

"Kau juga harus melakukan apa saja yang ia minta. Tinggal kau tanya saja. Aku biasa melakukannya di hadapan Bokuto-san. Walaupun dia merepotkan, tetapi dia selalu mengandalkanku. Jujur, aku menyukai hal itu." Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, tampak semakin cantik dan menenangkan untuk dipandang.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

Aku memandangnya lagi. "Apa?"

"Kuroo-san dari dulu memang selalu membicarakanmu di hadapan Bokuto-san dan aku. Tetapi belakangan ini sepertinya dia sedikit iri dengan kedekatanmu dan anak _Middle Blocker_ yang lincah itu." Jeda. "Maka dari itu, ucapkan bahwa kau senang dengan keberadaan Kuroo-san."

Ya, sebaiknya aku harus berbicara dengannya setelah latih tanding selesai.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu telah tiba. Setelah kami menaikki kereta dan sampai di stasiun dekat rumah kami, aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Aku tidak memainkan _portable game_ dan tanganku digenggam erat oleh pemuda yang memiliki _bed hair_ itu.

Semakin lama genggaman nya terasa semakin erat dan aku kesakitan karena nya. "Kuro?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya kesal." Terpaksa aku menyamakan langkah kaki Kuro yang sangat lebar. Di tengah perjalanan, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. " _Ne_ Kenma. Kita berteman baik, bukan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih cepat bergaul dengan _chibi-chan_ itu dibanding denganku. Aku memang payah, ya?"

Sungguh, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, Kuro.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku, terpaksa Kuro juga ikut berhenti. Debaran hati semakin cepat dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kuro membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosokku yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Shoyou pernah bertanya kepada ku."

"Dia lagi?! Wow, kau merendahkan ku, Kozume-san."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak membicarakannya!" Aku mengambil napas dan membuangnya secara teratur. Kuangkat kepala ku dan dapa.t melihat wajah Kuro yang sekarang dia memasang ekspresi yang tidak aku suka. Wajah itu seperti berkata bahwa dia sedang tersakiti.

Aku yang seharusnya dibilang payah olehmu, Kuro.

"Dia bertanya _"Kenapa kau bermain voli?"_ dengan nada riangnya." Kuro sepertinya mendengarkan cerita ku dengan serius.

"Aku menjawab : ada seseorang yang sudah berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa voli itu keren. Dia adalah orang yang aneh karena mau berteman denganku. Bahkan dia sudi menggenggam tanganku seperti ini." Aku dapat melihat ekspresi nya yang sangat terkejut dengan cerita ku.

"Dia yang rela dihukum dan di _skors_ selama seminggu hanya untuk seorang teman.

"Dia yang rela menghabiskan waktu nya hanya untuk menemani seorang teman yang sedang sakit.

"Bahkan dia mempunyai janji yang bodoh hanya untuk seorang teman. _Dakara_ Ku—"

Belum selesai berbicara, kedua tangan Kuro sudah menyelimuti tubuh ku. Aku dapat merasakan suhu badannya yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan pelukannya pada saat aku tidur dengannya. Tapi ini berbeda.

Seperti waktu aku tersesat dan bertemu dengan Shoyou.

"Kuro?"

"Maaf, aku hanya senang. Senang sampai mau mati rasanya." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kuro, itu berlebihan." Aku membalas pelukannya, terasa semakin hangat. "Tapi, _arigatou ne_ , Kuroo Tetsurou- _san_. Kau sudah berhasil meyakinkan ku bahwa voli itu menyenangkan."

Kuro melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya sekarang berada di kedua pundakku. Ritme jantung ku lebih cepat dan aku sudah merasa sangat malu. Baru kali ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada nya.

"Kau.. boleh meminta apapun." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kembali kepala ku.

Hening sejenak, untung saja kami melewati jalan yang sepi.

"Kenma kalau begini terus manis ya."

"Kuro!"

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya minta satu permintaan saja." Dia mengangkat dagu ku, memasang ekspresi serius seperti dia berada di dalam pertandingan.

"Jadilah tulang punggung ku, otak ku, dan jantung ku. Kau tidak boleh pergi dari ku jika kau tidak mau aku mati, Kenma."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu? Porposal?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayo, kita pulang." Dia kembali menarik tanganku. Ukuran tangan Kuro berbeda ketika ia memberikan tangannya kepada ku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Suhu tangannya yang dapat menghangatkan tanganku, aku suka. Aku pun hanya diam dan menikmati perjalanan pulang.

Tentang ucapan Kuro, aku tidak bisa menolakknya. Bukan terpaksa, dari dulu aku sudah menjadi setengah bagian dari nya. Aku bermain voli karena dia yang membutuhkanku. Aku senang jika dia percaya kepada ku.

Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya. Karena kami saling membutuhkan.

Dan karena aku sebagian dari dirinya.

 **THE END.**

 **-sabilsabil**


End file.
